


Luscious

by kakooshi



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boys Kissing, Chocolate, College, College Student Eren Yeager, College Student Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Levi is a wannabe confectioner that is all, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-22 00:07:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14296410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kakooshi/pseuds/kakooshi
Summary: What do you do when your boyfriend makes homemade chocolate? Why, you taste test it for him, of course!(Or: Eren takes Levi’s chocolate samples.)





	Luscious

**Author's Note:**

> This is a belated birthday gift fic for the amazing fanartist and precious bean, [yuirs!](https://yuirs.tumblr.com) Please check their works out, they’re just the cutest!!!
> 
> And yayyyy, I’ve finally written something after 4 months haha. It’s shorter than my previous ones but stilllll :^D Enjoy!

Eren muffled his yawn with a hand as he entered the small room of his apartment. Coat and scarf hung on the rack, he lifted his arms in a long stretch, back cricking from the tension.

Heck, it seemed the university he was in was on a mission to have him grow silver hair by the end of his last term. He could use a hot shower along with his older roommate’s even more scalding tea.

Said roommate emerged from the kitchenette with something in hand, but Eren couldn’t make it out from how out-of-focus he was.

“You’re not being slave-driven there, are you?” Levi said sardonically, although there was also a trace of concern in his voice.

 Eren sighed. “I swear to God, I don’t understand how research isn’t included as a legitimate torture device in this age.”

 Levi let out a snort. “Shitty glasses might take offense to that, since they’re your favorite.”

“Unfortunately for the professor, I’m not fascinated by collecting toenail clippings like they are,” Eren ran his hands down his face, as if it would peel off his exhaustion; he flopped onto the couch, wrinkling the cushions much to Levi’s dismay.

“Fluff those up and sit properly, I need you to do something for me.” Levi said, sinking into the couch next to the boy whose thick brows shot up in interest. Now that Levi was closer, Eren took notice of what he was holding: a long piece of fabric and a box, both equally black in color.

“Woah, woah, wait a second,” Eren pointed at the objects, eyes widened, “I’m not ready to take _that_ next step in the relationship.”

Levi’s mouth twitched; he rolled his eyes, “Not like _that_ , Eren.” He hesitated, something Eren had never seen him do in a long while, not since his declaration of ‘special, fuzzy feelings’ for him anyway.

“Then why the blindfold? And what’s in the box?” He peered to take a closer look.

“I—“ Levi paused, then shook his head as if trying to rid his mind off of something. “I need you to blind taste test these samples for me...for my culinary art club and marketing research.

Oh.

It wasn’t the first time Eren had his fill of Levi’s homemade treats. He remembered back when they were still well into the first week of their relationship; Levi had taken an interest in confectionaries, chocolate in particular, and how he religiously saved up so he could gather all the cocoa and sugar powder he needed.

As his boyfriend, he was Levi’s most trusted second opinion, and boy, did he try his best to be one. Levi’s first creation had looked and tasted like shit, but Eren endured it, chewing and swallowing the stuff down his throat bravely.

To no one’s surprise, Eren had gotten sick to the stomach. Levi was prompted to splurge his weekly allowance just to purchase a bouquet of Ferreros for him as a token of apology on Valentine’s.

The incident didn’t stop them both, however. Levi continued to order online for additional ingredients despite his screaming account balance. Soon, there were more crushed nuts, seeds, almonds, raisins, and tea extracts filling their cabinets as the months went by.

Eren had always been alongside him, strings of minimalist comments and helpful criticisms and the occasional assholish insults coming out of his mouth after bites. Too salty, too grainy, ‘It’s like I’m eating butter’, and ‘What the fuck, Levi, did you seriously put wasabi in this mixture?’

But in the recent weeks, there’d been less salt, less grain, the caramel didn’t stick to his palette anymore, and he no longer had to worry about Levi putting bacon bits in the chocolate because honestly, who does that?

Levi might have been one to wear a neutral expression most of the time but Eren could identify the fervent hope and determination in his eyes; the one he would wear while he cooked, daring the sharpest comment to cut him down.

Gosh, he really had it bad.

“I’m sure they’ll taste wonderful.” Eren assured him with a smile, stroking Levi’s kneecap with his thumb. It was the only sentence that he uttered during those samplings that remained unchanged. Again, the miniscule but prominent glint of hope was present in Levi’s eyes.

“You have to depend on taste alone this time. For more proncounced comparisons.”

Eren allowed himself to be blindfolded, shivering at the butterfly touches Levi’s fingers left on his nape. He heard the lid being opened, and oh God, that smell...

Sweet, savory, delectable.

When Levi popped the first chocolate into his mouth, there was a burst of flavor. It was perfect. The texture, the taste... _everything_.

The more he ate, the more divine the chocolate tasted. The recent one, which had powdered milk and cocoa on its smooth, delicate outer surface, almost made him _moan_. Not drooling in between bites was quite the feat for him.

“Fuck, Levi, you’re spoiling me,” Eren sighed while chewing, grin set in place and cheeks probably bright from how much of a sugar rush he was in. Damn, he was going to have to add extra hours to his gym schedule.

“I have some Kisses. I can’t imitate the flavor obviously, but I got the shape right at least.”

Ah, his favorite as a kid.

Eren gave a hum of satisfcation as the flat teardrop-shaped piece went into his mouth, Levi’s thumb on his outer lip as he consumed the almost passable treat.

“Last one, Eren.”

Eren waited for Levi’s command to open his mouth to eat but it never came. His voice of confusion was silenced when he felt a pair of lips against his.

Then and there he wondered why he’d be gung-ho over the most delicious chocolate when he could have the taste of Levi.

Levi smiled against his lips. “Thank you. You’re the sweetest fucking thing I’ve ever had.”

“Hm,” Eren offered him a momentary peck, sharing the sweetness.

For the record, Eren preferred Levi’s Luscious Lips the most.

 

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on my Tumblr, [dallyingdivergent!](http://dallyingdivergent.tumblr.com)


End file.
